Crazy
by Saaraa
Summary: Cara Nick dalam menyatakan perasaan serta sampaikan harapan pada Judy memang tak biasa. Ah, ia memang tak pernah normal–sebab ia sendiri tergila pada si kelinci abu. /Ficlet, warning(s) n genre(s) inside, Nick x Judy, dan lain-lain. RnR?/
**Disclaimer** : Zootopia © Disney

 **Warning(s) n Genre(s)** : Drama, romansa, _ficlet_ , **Ju** dy x **Nick** , _pair straight_ , _canon_ , _typo(s)_ , EYD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

 **Crazy** by Saaraa

.

.

.

* * *

[ _Hei, I really really really really really really like you!_ ] – **Carly Rae Jepsen**.

.

.

.

Matahari betah berdiam diri di angkasa biru. Sebagai pengamat dan barangkali pengemangat atas masyarakat Zootopia yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Akhir pekan dengan sinar yang terik juga hiruk-pikuk yang memekari senyum–hanya seperti biasanya.

Si gadis kelinci kelabu menyesap es kopi, kemudian ada helaan napas lega terdengar. "Ahh … untung saja kasus perampokan bank kemarin sudah selesai."

" _Well_ , _yeah_ –perampok-perampok itu terlalu bodoh. Dia merampok tapi menelepon bank terlebih dahulu dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian–tentu saja nomor dan percakapan itu terekam otomatis."

Judy mengangguk. "Hm … benar. Dan, Nick."

Rubah bersurai secerah mentari sore itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Ekspresi _playfully_ miliknya terpasang seperti biasa. Senyum sekaligus mata yang menoleh malas itu.

(Judy sudah terbiasa–malah bagai candu, ia suka senyum mengesalkan yang tertempel di wajah sang rubah cerdas).

"Hm-mnn? Apa, Sayang?"

 _Sayang?_

Judy memutar bola mata. "Justru aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa dari tadi kau melihatku? Kau memesan kentang tapi malah tak memakannya. Jika tak mau, untukku saja."

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau?"

"Yah, terserah. Jadi kenapa kau melihatku terus?"

"Loh, yang ada di depanku hanya kamu. Aku harus melihat siapa lagi? Penjaga kasir Si Seksi Lilac?"

Nick menunjuk kucing putih yang berdiri di balik meja berpelitur cokelat. Sadar jadi perhatian sementara, kedipan diberikan. Nick pura-pura tak melihat.

Judy menjatuhkan rahangnya. " _Seriously_? Kau tak berniat menjawabku dengan sungguh, ya?"

" _Nope_ , Carrot."

Judy tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan, ya?"

 _Ya_ , Nick berkata tanpa suara konkret yang dapat didengar. _Sebab itu caraku menyatakan kegilaanku._

Pada Judy Hoops.

"Aku juga ingin tanya padamu, Dummy Bunny."

"Mari kita lihat. Tumben sekali kau bertanya, Nick."

"Yah …," Nick terdiam. Senyum itu masih terukir. Tangannya menopang dagu, iris hijau limau miliknya menatap lurus iris biru si kelinci abu. "Kau pernah lihat anak persilangan antar rubah dan kelinci?"

"Hah?" Judy mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Datang dari mana pertanyaan itu? Dan, tentu saja–tidak pernah," Judy membalas sederhana. Kemudian menyesap _cappuccino_ -nya yang hampir tidak dipenuhi serut es lagi, ia memutuskan meraih dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

Sembari berpikir maksud pertanyaan tadi. Sebab begitu ia baru saja akan menyentuh ponsel itu, tangannya terdiam. Sadar sesuatu. Mendongak, iris biru samudra kembali bersua dengan hijau limau. Rahangnya sekali lagi menganga.

Puas, Nick mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _It's called a hustle_ , Sweetheart."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

PLIS. Saya tergila-gila sama mereka! Dalam sekali nonton. Dan percaya atau tidak, fanfiksi ini saya buat begitu saya selesai tonton dan langsung saya _publish_. Jadi bisa _readers_ perkirakan jam berapa saya nonton. ( _It's 23.00 WIB by the way_ ). Saya memang sudah banyak melihat hal-hal tentang Zootopia berkeliaran di beranda Facebook atau bahkan Instagram.

Saya juga pribadi langsung mikir "Wah, emang lucu ya. Rubah dan kelinci".

Tapi, permisa–sekali lagi, plis. Saya gatau seimut itu! Astaga. Pokoknya saya puas. Saya rasa ini satu-satunya film Disney yang sempet bikin saya setergila ini. Saya pernah gila gara-gara Big Hero 6, tapi ini lebih parah lagi. Tapi intinya, terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini dan dengar curhatan abstrak saya.

Apalah penulis tanpa pembacanya.

 _See you again in another story_!


End file.
